battlenetworkrtafandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man Battle Network 2
Overview The second in the series, this entry adds the ability to run from battles, a limit of 5 chips per type, and style changes. Tips & Tricks Guard * Best way to get Guard * is to rank 6 mettaur. This is easy enough by getting hit once, moving 3+ spaces (just dance around a bit), and ending the battle when the custom bar fills just past the 'm' in "-CUSTOM-" DashAtk G Best way to get DashAtk G pre A License is to get a good chip draw in Lan's Doghouse. Rank 8 / 9 seems to be best. Once you get the A License, set a DashAtk as your reg chip and you can get S ranks easy (same location) which has a fair chance or giving a DashAtk *. Gater You can get one GateMan before your trip to Netopia. You can get the other two at the start of the FreezeMan scenario. The Wind, Fan chips can be bought from the chip dealer in Netopia 2 for 12000z total (3 each for 2000z each). This PA does 9 hits of 100, so each Atk+ chip gets multiplied by 9 (900/990/1080/etc.) Styles You should get custom style, none of the others are as fast for Any% Heat The ideal element. Medium, 50 damage charge shot that pierces 3 panels. Aqua Second best element. Fast, shotgun style charge shot for 30 damage. Gotta watch out for ThunderMan and MagnetMan though. Elec Third best element. Slow, ZapRing style charge shot for 10 damage. Wood Worst element. Medium, 80 damage Twister style charge shot. You can't hit SnakeMan, ThunderMan, MagnetMan, or FreezeMan. It's harder to hit KnightMan and Protoman. Sneak If you are the level listed, SneakRun will prevent all encounters. If there is a '-' next to it, means you may be able to sneak at lower levels, but I didn't test it. * 2 Den Area * 2 Gas Comp * 5 Bomb Comp * 9 Koto Area * 10 Yumland * 16 Mother Comp 1-2 * 25 Mother Comp 3-5 * -25 Netopia * -25 Castle Comp 1-2 * 31 Castle Comp 3-5 * -31 Air Comp 1 * 36 Air Comp 2-5 * 41 Undernet * 51 Apart Comp Turn 1 Escape If you are the level listed, you will be able to escape from battle on your first turn. I kinda didn't fill this one in because I was always able to sneak. * 2 Den Area * 2 Gas Comp * ? Bomb Comp * ? Koto Area * ? Yumland * ? Mother Comp 1-2 * ? Mother Comp 3-5 * ? Netopia * ? Castle Comp 1-2 * ? Castle Comp 3-5 * ? Air Comp * ? Undernet * ? Apart Comp HPMemory These are the HPMemorys considered for my route. Collected * BMD in Gas Comp 1 * Buy for 1000z in Den Area 1 * BMD in Yai's PC * BMD in Guardian * BMD in Bomb Comp2 * Mission 3 Reward * BMD in Mother Comp1 * Defeat GateMan * Talk to fridge in Hotel Room * BMD in Castle Comp1 * Talk to curtains in Business * BMD in Air Comp4 * BMD in Air Comp2 Possible Drops * BMD in Piano * BMD in Netopia 3 * BMD in Undernet 2 Drops * At the cafe * 4 in Shops for 11000z PowerUP These are the PowerUPs collected in my route. * BMD in Bomb Comp4 * Buy in Den Area 3 for 5000z * PMD in Den Area 3 * Dad's Coat in Dad's Lab * BMD in Castle Comp4 * Buy in NetSquare for 10000z * MrProg in Mother Comp. Zenny This is where the zenny comes and goes. A more detailed breakdown is in the route doc. Get * 19500z from navi deletions * 10000z from millions * 10000z from old guy * 39500z total Spend * 1000z for 1 HPMemory * 15000z for 2 PowerUPs * 28800z for chips * 10000z for bribery * 9800z for 49 SneakRun * 64600z total Route Here's the route I (Tterraj42) use: http://pastebin.com/tYZTdz8k